A Random Day At Hogwarts
by BlueSnowRose
Summary: A completely random day at Hogwarts, starring various students from all houses...


**A Random Day In Hogwarts**

I'm not sure how many chapters this story will be yet, and I will most likely only update when I've had one of my random brainwaves... anywayz... the story is basically gonna be a random day in the life of Hogwarts students, with at least one paragraph for people in all of the houses...

Righto, the characters in this chapter are...

Gryffindor - Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley(and stunt double), Ginny Weasley

Hufflepuff - Susan Bones, Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbot

Ravenclaw - Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang

Slytherin - Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini(male)

Now, on with the show!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One - Breakfast**

Gryffindor table...

Harry cocked his head to one side, "Is it normal to have Ron do a bandicoot mating dance on the breakfast table?"

"Your seeing things again Harry."Hermione barely glanced up from her Daily Prophet and slice of toast smothered in raspberry jam.

"Oh... well then whats Ron doing on top of the table then??" asked Harry.

"You know how he is Harry, he can't eat his breakfast if he hasn't done his morning ritual," replied Hermione.

"Hey, look, they finally have waffles!" said Ron, suddenly appearing from nowhere.

Harry peered at him curiously before looking up at the Ron still dancing on the table, "Hey Ron, what are you doing down here, and why are you still dancing on the table??"

"Oh, don't worry about him Harry," said Ron, focused on piling as much food on his plate as possible, "He's just my stunt double."

Quite abruptly, Ginny appeared before them dressed as a muggle hippy from the sixties, including the attitude.

"Hey man, was that bacon your eating tested on animals before it came to you??" she asked.

Ron payed her no mind though, only having eyes for his mountainous, greasy breakfast of bacon, eggs, waffles (with syrup of course), ham, toast, hashbrowns, pancakes (drowned in lemon juice and sugar) and english muffins.

Harry however, happened to glance up and notice her attire before asking casually, "Ginny, if your dressed as a hippy, whats the signficance of the pigtails in your hair?"

"Oh bugger!" Ginny cursed, "I knew I screwed this up somehow."

"Hey Gin, " Hermione asked, waving a dish of freshly cooked bacon under her nose, "want some breakfast?"

"Erm... no thanks... Her..mi..one... I think i might... just stick to... my... herbal tea..." Ginny replied, desperately trying not to cave into the temptation of greasy food.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hufflepuff table...

"Hey Ernie," exclaimed Susan, "these fried eggs look like flowers!"

"Oh wow," said Ernie, "that's amazing!"

All of a sudden Hannah appeared next to Susan.

"Hey Susan have you seen my pretty purple butterfly hair clips??" she asked.

"Um, no, no I haven't Hannah, sorry." replied Susan looking shifty.

"Oh," said Hannah looking disappointed, "I guess I'll have to look somewhere else then. Bye Susan bye Ernie."

"Bye Hannah," they chorused in reply.

"She is one weird badger," Susan stated quietly.

"Hmm... yeah..." replied Ernie, looking after Hannah with a dreamy expression on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ravenclaw table...

"Weasley is our king, he never lets the quaffle in," Luna sang softy under her breath.

"Hey Luna!" said Cho abruptly appearing from nowhere.

"Huh?" said Luna vaguely.

Cho started talking not considering whether or not Luna was listening."Well, we were wondering, me and the rest of Ravenclaw that is, if all these bizarre things you say, like those crumpy-what-sits, well, we were wondering, as in we were really curious, like we wanna know, have you ever considered going to a shrink at all, 'cause like, no offence or anything, but we really think that you should go, just to see if you can save whatever sanity it is that you have left. Well, bye!" And she was gone as quick as she came.

Luna just sat there blinking periodically, trying to process everything which was just said, but eventually just shrugged and continued singing 'Weasley is our king' under her breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slytherin table

"Oh my god, he is soo hot..."

"Draco, darling, your drooling again."

"I don't think he's with us at the moment Pansy."

"Oh shut up Blaise! Your no help at all when he gets into this state."

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad its Draco and not me thats fallen for the Gryffindor Golden Boy!"

"Yeah, but its not my fault he's just so perfectly delectable in all his gryffindorness," interjected Draco suddenly, effectively startling his two best friends.

Pansy and Blaise exchanged glances before Pansy said, "Draco, don't you think this obsession of yours with Potter gone far enough already??"

Draco looked shocked."It is not just an obsession Pansy, its a worship of all that is god! If you don't believe me, just look at the shrine I made of him."

Blaise choked on his eggs. "You made a shrine Draco??" he asked amused.

"Yes, I did Blaise," Draco replied, looking quite proud of himself.

Finally, the bell for classes rang, and everyone started making their way to their first classes...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming up...

Chapter Two - Potions(Gryffindor/Slytherin) and Transfiguration(Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw)


End file.
